1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, in one or more embodiments, to a power-up circuit of a semiconductor apparatus and a system using the same.
2. Related Art
In modern semiconductor memory designs, different blocks have different performance objectives, and therefore the semiconductor memory chip may use multiple voltages. The multiple voltages may be generated from different power sources. For example, one of the multiple voltages required for core may be different from another voltage required for I/O.
In general, the semiconductor apparatus determines a power-up status based on each voltage level of the multiple voltages.
However, voltage levels may vary due to the deviation of device elements such as internal resistance and capacitance. Even if each individual voltage level has been reached a predetermined level, deviations in differences of the multiple voltages may form unintended current path.
If the semiconductor apparatus determines the power-up status only based on each voltage level of the multiple voltages, the semiconductor apparatus cannot detect the deviations in differences of the multiple voltages, which may cause a latch-up in the semiconductor apparatus.
The semiconductor apparatus requires a power-up circuit for the stable power-up of multiple voltages.